Survivor Gumball Island Ep.10 (Part 1)
Plot (At camp.) Miss Simian: 'I believe camp should be right here. '''Gumball: '''Well, are you sure? '''Miss Simian: '''Of course I'm sure, camp is right.......there! (Miss Simian points towards an orange banner.) '''Gumball: '''Well, for the first time this season, you're right about something. (Everyone laughs.) '''Miss Simian: '''Oh, shut up! '(in confessional) Miss Simian: 'It's cool and fun and all. But we're at the merge, and if those guys think they can bring me down, they won't have a chance. '(out) Anton: '''Alright everyone, it's been a long day. So lets just head on down to camp. '''Gumball: '''Don't you know when to sleep? '''Anton: '''Um.......we can sleep in the sand. '''Carrie: '''In these conditions? '''Anton: '''Well would you rather build camp? And be out all through the night, exhausted? '''Gumball: '''Well I guess we could start in the morning. But we have to choose a name for our tribe first. I think it should be Gumball! '''Miss Simian: '''Are you out of your mind?! '''Darwin: '''Yeah you're right. It should be Darwin. '''Miss Simian: '''Well I want the old tribe to have our pride. All in favor of Monkey?! (Everyone on the original Team Monkey raises their hand.) '''Miss Simian: '''Oh come on y'all! Get into the spirit! '''Gumball: '''Yeah you're right. It should be Incredible! (Everyone on the original Team Incredible raises their hand.) '''Gumball: '''Well I'm afraid there's nothing you really can do. We had more players! '''Miss Simian: '''Well you can forget it! We're sticking with Monkey! '''Gumball: '''Can it! We're doing Incredible! And that's final! '''Anton: '''Stop it all of you! '''Gumball: '''Anton, stay out of this! '''Anton: '''Look I know what we can do. '''Gumball: '''Look! There's nothing anybody can do! '''Anton: '''What about if we name it Incredible-Monkey? '''Miss Simian: '''No way! How come their name goes first?! '''Anton: '''Well what do you expect? Incredible-Monkey actually makes sense. It's not like we can name it Monkey-Incredible. '''Miss Simian: '''That's it! Monkey-Incredible! That's the name! '''Gumball: Are you mad?! Anton's suggestion was better! Miss Simian: '''No way! (Gumball pushes Miss Simian.) '''Miss Simian: '''DID YOU JUST PUSH ME?! (Miss Simian pushes Gumball.) '''Gumball: '''As a matter of fact! (Gumball pushes Miss Simian.) '''Gumball: '''I did! '''Miss Simian: '''OH YOU'RE DEAD NOW! (Miss Simian tackles Gumball.) '''Gumball: '''Incredible-Monkey! '''Miss Simian: '''Monkey-Incredible! (Gumball and Miss Simian start rolling along the beach.) '''Anton: '''Guys, it doesn't matter what order the names go in. '''Carrie: '''Shut up. You started this anyhow. '''Anton: '''Well yes I suggest the names but- '''All: '''Go stop it! '''Anton: '''Alright fine I'll go. (Anton walks over to Gumball and Miss Simian.) '''Anton: '''Alright break it up you two! (None of them answer.) '''Anton: '''Um guys! (Anton tries to separate the two.) '''Anton: '''BREAK IT UP! '''Gumball: I told you to stay out of this! Anton: '''Alright we're to settle this once and for all! How do you want to settle this? (Gumball and Miss Simian walk towards each other, but Anton separates them.) '''Anton: '''Without fighting? '''Miss Simian: '''Flip a coin. '''Gumball: '''We don't have a coin. '''Miss Simian: '''Um....hold on a sec. (Miss Simian runs into the woods and comes out with a pebble.) '''Miss Simian: '''We'll flip this. '''Gumball: '''Fine. The top will be heads, the bottom will be tails. '''Miss Simian: '''Okay, here. (Miss Simian hands the pebble to Anton.) '''Anton: '''Alright do you promise to accept the result? '''Miss Simian: '''Just get on with it! '''Anton: '''Ok. (Anton throws the pebble into the air.) '''Gumball: '''Heads! '''Miss Simian: '''NO FAIR! Tails! (The pebble lands in the sand.) '''Gumball: '''Well what was it? (Anton observes the pebble.) '''Anton: '''I can't tell. '''Miss Simian: '''Well it was obviously tails. '''Gumball: '''No, it was heads! '''Miss Simian: '''TAILS! '''Gumball: '''HEADS! '''Anton: '''Bobert! Do you know what it was? '''Bobert: I'm not gonna tell you. Your on your own. Anton: '''Jerk! '''Bobert: '''Hey, I've been called worse. '''Anton: Alright you two break it up! Gumball: '''OK! Miss Simian's "idea" was stupid anyway. '''Anton: '''Well how do you want to settle it? '''Gumball: '''Rock Paper Scissors. '''Miss Simian: '''Oh come on! That's how 6 year olds resolve issues! '''Gumball: '''Hey, it's a lot better than your idea. '''Miss Simian: '''Well if only I had a coin. '''Anton: '''Alright, best of three wins. (Gumball rolls scissors, Miss Simian rolls rock.) '''Miss Simian: '''YES! '''Gumball: '''Remember, it's best of three. '''Miss Simian: '''I remember. (Gumball rolls rock, Miss Simian rolls scissors.) '''Miss Simian: '''WHAT?! That's ridiculous! '''Anton: '''Alright. Final round, winner takes all. (Gumball rolls paper) (Miss Simian rolls scissors.) '''Miss Simian: '''OH YES! I WIN! '''Gumball: '''No you didn't! You rolled long after I did! '''Miss Simian: '''NO I DIDN'T! Tell him Anton. '''Anton: '''Actually Gumball's right. So that's why we're going into sudden death. '''Miss Simian: '''Fine. (Gumball rolls rock, Miss Simian rolls scissors.) '''Miss Simian: '''NO! '''Anton: '''Well looks like our name will be Incredible,Monkey. '''Darwin: '''Well we should get to sleep now. '''All: '''Yeah. (Everyone except Miss Simian heads off.) '''Miss Simian: '''I can't believe that I lost! '''TO BE CONTINUED Category:Survivor Gumball Island